


Burning hearts

by nishiki



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Altair is an idiot, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Comedy, Desmond is the voice of reason, Fire, Firefighters, M/M, Malik the firefighter, Modern AU, Shameless Smut, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishiki/pseuds/nishiki
Summary: Malik is a firefighter. Altair likes men in uniform. Chaos happens. Desmond is close to a burnout.»They were living in America, a country where every idiot had the right to have a gun, so why shouldn’t he be allowed to burn down his very own house from time to time? Not to mention that Desmond was, of course, a little over exaggerating the situation. He was not burning down his house. Just parts of it - from time to time. And why should it be his fault that some of his electronic devices apparently tended to fail and cause a fire? Shouldn’t Desmond be glad that he was still alive regardless? Well, of course, maybe he should not have put bricks in his dryer and set it on full speed just to see what would happen. Apparently, fire happened when someone would do something like this.«





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrasayf](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mrasayf).



> Inspired by this gorgeous art http://mrasayf.tumblr.com/post/154644664423/firefighter-au-anyone  
> and this http://mrasayf.tumblr.com/post/154689692108/well-now-i-really-want-to-read-what-youd-write-in
> 
> Not just for Mrasayf but for anyone who likes it and supported me for The last two years <3

Ever since he was a child, Malik Al-Sayf had known what he wanted to be as a grown up. A firefighter. It was not a big thing to dream of, really, but just big enough for him to feel satisfied as he had finally reached his goal after graduating from school and entering the workforce. It had been his dream to help other people, to go where no one else wanted to go. And knowing that he did something good in this chaotic world made him rise in the morning with a smile on his lips at least. No matter the terror in the world, as long as there were people like him and his colleagues, the world could not possibly be such a bad place.

That was what he had thought all his life - until he had met Altaїr Ibn-La’Ahad.

※※※※※※※

He did not quite remember when he had discovered that he was horribly gay for men in uniform. Usually, he had always preferred women, as his ex-girlfriends could attest, but as soon as he would meet a cop, a soldier, a doctor or even a lawyer in a well-tailored suit, he would forget about women completely and turn into a quivering mess on the floor. He could not even really tell why that was, only that it would happen and that he was powerless against this phenomenon. There was nothing bad about it too, just a little mutual fun between adults, nothing to worry about. At least it had been like this until the accident.

Altaїr did not remember much about the day itself before the accident happened and the events afterward were a blur, even a year after it had happened. He was not usually one to speed, but on this day he had driven his car way too fast down the deserted road out of town. He had had an important meeting and running late, but that was all he could remember about it up until this day. Of course, he had never made it to this meeting, but he had kept his life, thankfully, after he had lost control over the vehicle and crashed against a tree on the side of the road - which had made him wonder in his confused state, crammed into the car and unable to get out: Why would there be trees near a country road and why would no one fell them? Was this some kind of Darwinian experiment?

Even though everything else was a blur, he could still remember clearly the moments he had spent in this car until help had finally arrived with sirens and blinking blue and red lights. It had happened in December, the road had been frozen over in parts and he had wanted to pass another car which had gone too slow for his liking on that particular day. To his dismay, he had seen the truck too late that had been heading in his direction and as he had swerved out of the way, trying not to hit the other car or the truck, his car had slithered on the ice. To his luck, the other drivers had called an ambulance immediately and they had then arrived together with the fire department to cut him out of his completely destroyed car.

He remembered being crammed in the little space he still had, his left leg broken in three places, blood streaming down his face. The cursed airbag had gone off too late and as it finally had gone off it had only added to his injuries. But even though he had felt confused and completely disembodied, one of the paramedics had later told him that he had still made fun of the situation, even though he had been slurring his words. He could not remember this of course, but he did remember the voice of a man, deep and rich, promising him to free him from his misery and telling him that everything would be fine afterward. Usually, he was a rather cynical man and even though he would have usually said that nothing would be fine and that he would probably end up crippled or dead, he had believed the man. Up until this very day, he could not even tell why. Maybe it had been the uniform.

That was what he thought until he met Malik Al-Sayf once again.

※※※※※※※

Malik had learned that there were certain people who simply attracted the chaos. It was a fact. Some people were simply more likely to get in a dangerous situation over and over and over again - not because they would not learn from their mistakes, oh no, simply because, apparently, fate just had it in for them. And then there were people who actively tried to get themselves in danger. People like Altaїr. This fuckhead.

Since he became a firefighter, he had seen many crashed cars, many accidents, many dead bodies, many mortally injured people and, of course, fires. It was hard to remember all of these things, but ever since he and his colleagues had been called to the site of a car crash one year ago, he had a hard time forgetting about it. Not only because the car had been completely destroyed as it had crashed into a large willow at the side of the road. He had seen stuff like this before - worse even, but this day had definitely left a mark on his mind. He could still remember how he had approached the wreck of the black BMW and how the doctors on scene had told him that the passenger was stuck and could not get out on his own, but was still alive. However, Malik had never thought that they would get him out alive. Accidents like this did not tend to turn out well for the people involved and so he had braced himself to calm the person inside the vehicle down so that his colleagues could begin to cut him out of the metal.

Inside the car had been just chaos, blood, and distorted metal. The young man inside had not looked good at all, his whole face bloody, his leg badly broken, a heavy injury on his head (which would explain later events in the years that were to come) and although he had not been able to see much else of his body, he had been certain that his entire body must have been crushed and that he would start bleeding out quicker as soon as they would remove the metal around him. He had prepared himself for soothing him, certain that the young man must be in shock or panic, or both, but as he had leaned down to look through the destroyed window, the man inside had even grinned at him with bloody teeth. Maybe he should have known at this point that this guy, Altaїr, was one stupid motherfucker. But, since he was a nice person most of the time (despite what his little brother would say), he had given him the benefit of the doubt. He had kept talking to him to distract him from the shrill screech of the saw.

It was always dangerous to free a person who was stuck inside a car wreckage. Much could go wrong. The car could even explode if they would not be careful enough. But despite all this chaos and turmoil Altaїr had talked to him as if they were sitting on a bench in some park. He had told him that he needed to go to a very important meeting, but that he could not remember what it was about anymore, coming to the conclusion that it could not have been that important then. Later he had remembered that it was probably a meeting with his agent and he had kept blabbering on and on about his job and that it could get really annoying at times. Apparently, he had not felt any pain at all, which was never a good sign in a situation like this, so that, while Malik had been chatting with the man, he had prepared himself for the worst, just like the doctors. Oh, he had been sure Altaїr would die.

Sometimes he almost wished he had.

It was the third time that he and his colleagues arrived at Altaїr's house. _House_ , however, was an understatement, though, since Altaїr apparently resided in a villa on the outskirts of town. This fucking prick.

He had not heard of the man for almost a year. After the accident they had been informed that Altaїr had survived and though he had been glad back then, he had quickly forgotten about this. Well, that was not entirely true. He had visited Altaїr in the hospital once after the crash only to see if he was getting better or if he had been maybe crippled by the accident. Usually, he never did something like this. In his job, it was good to be empathetic, but it was also necessary to keep the professional distance.  Altaїr had been too high on morphine back then anyway to really acknowledge Malik's visit and Malik had been certain that he would not remember him at all. Oh, he had been so very wrong.

Two months after the crash, Altaїr had visited him at the firehouse to give him a box of chocolate as a means to say thank you to his savior, even though Malik had not been the one cutting him out, but after that and a little friendly chat, Malik had been able to put the events to rest.

When the first emergency call came after one year since the accident had happened, he was not even surprised to hear who had called. It was impossible to say why, but the moment the siren began ringing inside the firehouse to prompt him and his colleagues to jump into their overalls, he had known.

The guesthouse of the villa had gone up in flames and though it was not clear how this had happened at first, Malik, after the next few incidents, was certain that it had not been an accident at all.

※※※※※※※

»Altaїr, really, you need to stop this.« His cousin looked exhausted as he threw a towel in his face which Altaїr did not even bother to catch. His cousin’s flat was not as big as he was used to, of course, but, well, it sufficed for now. The couch was not as comfortable as his, but it would suffice for Desmond, while he would sleep in his bed. After all, he was a star and no one could expect _him_ to sleep on a dirty cheap couch, right? His cousin, on the other hand, well … Desmond was certainly used to much cheaper accommodations.

»What? I swear I have not done a thing just now.« Altaїr replied as he gave his best interpretation of an innocent man. Sadly, his cousin and he had grown up together.

»Yeah, I know, you lazy bastard.« Desmond scoffed. To be honest, he looked a little bit more exhausted than usually. Weird, how people in Altaїr's close proximity tended to be so stressed out all the time. »You only ate my pizza and made a mess out of my bathroom, but I don't mean this.«

As Altaїr propped himself up on his left elbow, still comfortable lounging on the couch, after the towel had by now slipped to the ground, he raised his brows questioning at his cousin's erratic behavior. »Then what _do_ you mean? I mean it's not my fault that you are cheap.«

»I mean the fires, Altaїr!« Desmond sighed and threw his hands up in exasperation. Altaїr wondered if he should gift a spa weekend to his cousin so that he would relax a little. Apparently, his job was stressing Desmond quite a bit. »You cannot keep doing this! You will land yourself in serious trouble if you continue like this!«

»I don't know what you mean!« Altaїr replied just as dramatic as his cousin.

»Stop setting your house on fire!«

For a moment, Altaїr just stared at him with a puzzled expression. He was not dumb, of course, only a little thick sometimes and, of course, he knew what his beloved cousin meant. He only decided not to recognize it. »Wow, I think there is someone jealous.«

He expected Desmond to start ripping out his own hair (again), but instead he only started massaging his temples. Really, even though Desmond was just a year older than him, he had quite the problem with stress and nervous ticks. Altaїr began to feel a little worried for his mental health.

»Why should I be jealous, you schmuck? Because my flat is not on fire regularly?«

Altaїr finally sat up straight, only to slump back into the comfortable cushions of the backrest of the old couch. He was pretty sure that Desmond had bought the couch second hand. »Well, we could change that, you know?«

»Altaїr! Stop being a pyromaniac! You know, it was cute when we were little and burned your toy soldiers and all that stuff, but you are an _adult_ now. I know that sucks, but you cannot keep burning down your house!«

»Well, it's _my_ house, isn't it?« He scoffed. They were living in America, a country where every idiot had the right to have a gun, so why shouldn't he be allowed to burn down his very own house from time to time? Not to mention that Desmond was, of course, a little over exaggerating the situation. He was not _burning down_ his house. Just parts of it - from time to time. And why should it be his fault that some of his electronic devices apparently tended to fail and cause a fire? Shouldn't Desmond be glad that he was still alive regardless? Well, of course, maybe he should not have put bricks in his dryer and set it on full speed just to see what would happen. Apparently, fire happened when someone would do something like this. Altaїr thought it was good to know such things, even though he was alone in this opinion apparently. Well, the guest house had been ugly anyway and building it up new was cheaper than to renovate it. However, as he noticed the little vein popping on Desmond's forehead he sighed and held up his hands in surrender. »Well, but how else am I supposed to see him?«

For once Desmond seemed a little speechless, but this did not hold long. »Are you kidding me? It's still this firefighter, isn't it?«

»Why, yes.« He nodded, furrowing his brows and not sure if Desmond had even listened to him before. Apparently, his cousin did not understand his dilemma.

»You are aware that you could just go to the firehouse and ask him out, yes?« Almost he would have laughed at Desmond's suggestion. Oh, the naiveté! Oh, the foolishness!

»Well, I tried this.«

»And?« Maybe Desmond's tone was a little more annoyed than he should be. Well, Altaїr would not be offended this easily, but really, his cousin needed to work a little on his social skills when he did not want to offend random people on the streets with his annoyance. Now, however, Desmond leaned against the doorframe to the kitchen and rested his head against the white painted metal of the door frame. He even looked a little bit annoyed. Maybe he just did not want guests over - which was not at all surprising after he was living in such a small place.

»And he said he was not gay.«

» _You_ are not gay!«

»Well, yes, but he doesn't need to know this, right?«

»Are you even making sense in your own head?«

»Not particularly.« Maybe Desmond was right and his plans really were a little extreme. He could understand his point of view, after all, he was not really _mad_ \- most of the time. Then again he wondered what would happen if he would put something metal in his microwave. Intriguing. »So, any ideas?«

»Stop burning down your goddamn house!«

※※※※※※※

He did not even know what he had expected. Had he expected another fire at 331 Adams street? _Yes, he had_. Had he expected it to be caused by a _malfunctioning_ microwave? _Possibly_. Had he expected that he would need to carry a grown adult man out of said man's burning house in his arms like a damsel in distress whom he had just saved from a dragon? _No_. No, he had not and yet that was exactly what he was doing.

He had found Altaїr on the first floor of his house. The fire had started in the kitchen on the ground floor. To Malik, it was an enigma how this could have happened in the first place and furthermore how Altaїr had not noticed the fire until it got really dangerous. As he had found the young man, Altaїr had been lying on the floor of the first-floor landing, coughing, and wheezing. At that moment, Malik had not been able to tell if he was suffering from smoke poisoning or if he had collapsed because of something else, but at least the idiot had been awake enough to reach for Malik and so he had pulled him up, one arm dragged around his own broad shoulders to stabilize him.

Altaїr's legs had soon decided that they were not willing to cooperate, though - or at least that was what Altaїr had wanted him to believe and so he had had no other choice than to pick him up in his arms and carry him down the stairs and out of the house while his colleagues were busy extinguishing the fire. He wished it would not always be him who would need to rescue Altaїr. Just once he wanted to hold the fire hose again. But well, the job of a firefighter was it so safe people and not primarily to hold a fire hose and to look cool doing it. Still, his colleagues already made fun of him because of Altaїr.

»You are so strong.« Altaїr hummed as they walked outside into the crisp February air and Malik felt tempted to punch him in the face for this unnecessary comment, but instead he only kept on walking towards the ambulance.

»So it was the microwave this time, huh?« Malik found himself groaning before he dared to look at the man he was carrying on his arms, just to realize the look Altaїr shot him and the way the young man was suddenly clinging to him, both arms wrapped around Malik's neck. His white and gray hoodie was stained with grime and so was his face and yet the man had the audacity to blush and look at him like a love-struck puppy with big amber eyes. If it would not be his job to help, he would have just dropped him now.

Malik decided that he could not even fathom what the hell was wrong with this man. Of course, by now he knew _who_ Altaїr really was, mainly because his star struck brother would not grow tired of reminding him in showing him magazines with Altaїr's stupid face on the front cover. Plus, he got the hint after he had noticed the paparazzi for the first time, who took pictures of Altaїr's every move, including the rescue missions Malik had to go on regularly by now. Naturally, that was one reason why there were quite a few newspaper articles by now with photos of Altaїr with Malik at the sight of yet another tragic incident - the press sometimes even handled him as _Altaїr's guardian angel_ by now. The saddest thing was, that the press and Altaїr's fans really seemed to believe that those were accidents - a string of bad luck for the actor and model which had started with his unfortunate car crash last December (of which he himself was at fault).

»Apparently, I forgot to take off the tinfoil when I put my lunch in to heat it up.«

»It's not lunchtime.« It already was dark outside. The night was about to approach and this night Altaїr would not set foot back into his house for sure.

»I’m a late riser.« Altaїr sheepishly grinned as Malik sat him down at the ambulance, where the man shortly swayed a little so that Malik for a moment really wondered if the guy was as alright as he seemed to be at first glance, but Altaїr was fast to grin at him again when he sat down on the edge of the back of the ambulance truck. Immediately one of the paramedics came rushing towards them to check on him and Malik had time to remove his helmet and let it dangle from his hand as he brushed his left hand, which was covered in a black leather glove, through his damp black hair. He was drenched in sweat from head to toe, so he did not wait to even pull off his gloves. He would not need to go back in anyway and as he looked over his shoulder, it seemed that his colleagues had the fire under control by now. Altaїr really was lucky that his smoke detectors would go of so reliable.

»Really, maybe you should buy another house, this one looks as if it's going to collapse sooner or later.« The facade was already black where the kitchen was located and chances were good that Altaїr would not be able to use this part of the house any more until it would be renovated. The house itself was old, probably build in the Victorian or Edwardian era and Malik was not sure if a renovation would make sense anyway. Maybe it would be cheaper to just tear it down and build it up again. »This thing is a fire hazard.«

Altaїr chuckled a little. »But how would I be able to see you again then?«

Malik was just a little more dumbfounded as usually as he looked at Altaїr again whose amber eyes still rested upon his face. Oh, he would never forget the day as Altaїr Ibn-La-fuckin’Ahad had come to the firehouse to ask him out on a date in front of all his peers. Apparently, the guy had not even recognized how embarrassing it had really been for Malik. How in the world had he been supposed to react to this? Being a firefighter was a job as manly as it could get! How could he have possibly agreed to that without risking to be treated badly by his colleagues? It was not that he would say that he was _gay_ … But he was not all too finicky. He liked what he liked and Altaїr was quite good looking. Well, he was a fucking model, of course, he was good looking. Even his idiotic grin was somewhat adorable.

Still, Malik just sighed at this and decided not to even grant him an answer. To Altaїr this was just a game, apparently. He was just playing around a little, playing the fool to the amusement of everyone else around him and even if Malik would agree to a date, what then? They would maybe end up fucking, but what afterward? Altaїr would have won this little game and then he would be bored and leave again as if nothing had happened. So why giving in?

After the doctor was finished with his tests it turned out that Altaїr was not suffering from smoke poisoning this lucky bastard and Malik started to believe that his collapse had just been staged. He would not say it tough. »I'm afraid you cannot enter your house tonight. Tomorrow you should hire a structural engineer to see if your house is still safe, but until then, you should go to one of your friends or family.«

As Malik later entered his flat, he felt exhausted, but he was aware that this night was going to be a long one as Altaїr trailed after him like a stray cat. Well, apparently he had no family in Boston, except for a cousin who was on vacation at the moment - or at least so he said. Malik had, of course, offered to drive him to a hotel that was close enough to his neighborhood, but Altaїr had declared that he did not like hotels. This should not at all have bothered Malik. He should have just let Altaїr do whatever he pleased to do, but in the end, he had offered him to stay on his couch for this night.

He decided that his _Mother Theresa Syndrome_ was at fault for even offering this to Altaїr, for he should have known that the actor and model would leech onto that, but, as they were alone in his tiny little apartment on the third floor of some mediocre little apartment house from the colonial era, he wanted to hit his head against a wall repeatedly.

Altaїr did not waste time to portray how much he disliked the flat. He would not critique Malik's flat and the furniture openly, but his little remarks on the way up to the flat already made it perfectly clear to Malik anyway. »Go take a shower.« Malik finally sighed as he gestured to one of the three doors of his apartment. One door was leading out onto the hallway, one to the bedroom and one to the bathroom. Altaїr could hardly miss the right door. »And please try not to set my shower on fire.«

»It's not my fault that I am hot like this.«

As Malik decided to make coffee and order pizza for dinner, since he was too tired to cook something and did not want to put up with Altaїr's scrutiny for his cooking skills, he was still dirty and sweaty and felt disgusting overall. Well, he had done a good deed today, he mused. Walking into his little open kitchen and switching on the coffee machine, he saw the red little blinking light of his answering machine. Yes, he was a little old-fashioned and probably one of the last people on earth who still used something like this, but he liked it better that way. It was probably his brother, calling him because of the latest news about Altaїr's burning house. He wondered if the media would not grow tired of this anytime soon. Malik decided to ignore the message and just focus on his task. he just wanted coffee, pizza and then a little bit of sleep before he would throw out Altaїr tomorrow morning and go on with his daily routine.

He should have known that it would not happen like this.

※※※※※※※

Malik’s bathroom was tiny in comparison to his own. he did not like it, but he used the opportunity to snoop around a little - of course. So, after he had ventured into the tiny white tiled room and scoffed in disgust by the lack of talent for decoration on Malik’s part, he had switched on the shower, careful not to touch the old looking curtain too much, before he had thrown off his clothes carelessly to the ground and started rummaging through the various drawers. While the water would heat up, he could as well have a tiny look around. After all, he was not hurting anyone, right?

To his surprise, he found a bunch of condoms in the top drawer right underneath the sink and decided that he could make use of them tonight, but closed the drawer anyway after he did not find something particularly interesting other than the condoms. Malik had a few magazines in his bathroom, but nothing too intriguing. They had already collected dust and were three years old by now. His collection of eau de cologne, aftershave and shaving lotion was a little more interesting to him. While Malik even smelled good when he was dirty and sweaty, he was sure that Malik smelled even better wearing only this stuff and Altaїr was eager to test this theory. He still blamed the uniform - or at least he did so in parts. Usually, he had not had a hard time in getting into someone's pants, no matter the gender. Malik, however, had proven to be a little more difficult.

The mirror was already fogged as Altaїr decided to finally step into the shower and almost immediately scalded his skin on the hot water. Well, he should better focus at least for now, so he did scrub his skin thoroughly. He wanted to smell good and most importantly look good when he would face Malik again - Because this time, he would not take no for an answer.

※※※※※※※

Altaїr really took his time under the shower and Malik was sure that he would use all the hot water so that Malik would need to either wait or take a cold shower. A little voice in his head told him that he could just go and join Altaїr. He refused to give into this temptation, though. He even tried to ignore the little twitch that he felt in his groin when he tried not to imagine Altaїr under the shower, his smooth skin glistening with water. Well, last time he had had sex was a long while ago, if he was honest. But instead of giving in, he focused on making coffee and later slurping on his mug after he had already called the pizza delivery guy and ordered something to eat, hoping that Altaїr would be fine with his choice of dinner.

As he finally noticed that the sound of running water from the bathroom had died down, he took another sip of his coffee. He had not told what towels Altaїr could use, but then again, there were more than enough towels hanging around anyway so he guessed that he would be able to figure it out on his own.

»I ordered pizza, I hope you like tuna.« He said over his shoulder without turning around to face Altaїr as the bathroom door opened, while he was swiftly browsing through the emails on his phone just to check if there was anything important, leaning against his breakfast bar with the living room in his back. It was only a few emails from his stupid brother and a bit of the usual spam. There was no reaction for a moment which then prompted Malik to turn his head to his left side.

He almost dropped his phone at the sight of a very much naked Altaїr.

He should have known. He should have been prepared. »You are dripping on my floor.« Malik managed to say even though his throat felt dry all of the sudden as his eyes were roaming over Altaїr's perfectly chiseled body. He was not as muscular as Malik was, but he was in good shape, slender and tall. Water drops were slowly dripping off of his body and running down over his sun-kissed skin and the valleys and hills of his chest and stomach only to get lost in the little patch of dark hair that was leading from his navel down the path to his crotch. This time it was a little harder to ignore the twitch in his mid-section. It was something different to just imagine something and to see it in front of him. Altaїr looked delicious.

»Well, you could come and do something about it then.« Altaїr grinned and only then he noticed the little plastic thingy in Altaїr's hand before he put said plastic thing between his ridiculously white teeth, widening his grin just a little more as Malik's eyes rested on the condom package.

»You should get dressed. I don't want you to catch a cold.« Malik replied as he tried to remain calm and school his face into its usual emotionless expression.

»Make me.« Oh, fuck it.

Malik was upon him in a heartbeat. The pizza and his coffee were forgotten once and for all as he decided that, hell, he was just a guy too and what Altaїr had to offer was too delicious to decline. Altaїr's lips met his eager to please. The kiss was hard and rough as their bodies pressed together in a sudden burst.

Malik made it unmistakably clear who would have the upper hand as he thrust Altaїr's back into the wall next to the bathroom door, while Altaїr's quick fingers already started to tear at his belt, impatient and hungry for just one thing. Apparently, he could not care less about pizza at the moment.

The clinking of his belt was like music in his ears as Altaїr had managed to get it open and unzip his uniform pants. He did make no effort to free Malik from the rest of his clothes and he did not seem to mind the grime that would rub off from Malik's pants onto his freshly washed skin. He had left his jacket by the door, only wore his white muscle shirt and the pants still. Usually, he changed at the fire house. Today he just wanted to go home. Their lips only parted as Altaїr reached down between their bodies once again, after shortly brushing his left hand over his chest as if to appreciate the hard muscles he could feel, and took hold of Malik as he shoved his right and into his boxer shorts. Apparently, he was a man who did not care greatly for foreplay. He seemed not to be displeased with the weight that settled into his palm - thick and long enough to drive him into a frenzy and fuck him senseless, apparently.

This time, Malik did not mind picking him up, as he shoved his hand between Altaїr's backside and the wall, grabbing his ass hard with both his hands and enjoyed the feeling of those perfectly firm globes in his calloused fingers. Altaїr complied immediately as he picked him up like this, his hands lifting him by the ass, as was evident by the way Altaїr suddenly wrapped his long bronze colored legs around Malik's hips, bringing them closer together. If it were not for his red suspenders, his pants would have dropped now, but Malik did not care at all, as he kicked open his bedroom door, his mouth ravaging Altaїr once again, not getting enough of the feeling and Altaїr's hot tongue fighting against his very own. He threw Altaїr on the bed without caring too much if it would hurt the other man, but he was certain that Altaїr was no delicate little flower. The condom had long been forgotten already. Altaїr probably had dropped it on the floor and Malik, no matter how stupid it was, did not care.

Altaїr's amber eyes seized up his cock's size and shape with a smoldering look, as Malik stood in front of his own bed and started to shove the suspenders of his shoulders so that he could take off the rest of his uniform.

»No!« Altaїr suddenly gasped and Malik, for a moment stopped his doings in a sudden surge of surprise and panic for he did not know if Altaїr may have come back to his senses and started to realize that he did not want to fuck a guy. »Don't take off your clothes.«

Malik needed a moment, but then a small grin manifested itself on his face. »Kinky« He replied but stepped closer, slowly crawling onto his bed. He did not care how dirty his sheets would get. This really was the least of his concerns at the moment. It did not take long until Altaїr shoved him down on his back and settled on his thighs only to start fisting his dick and Malik let him, enjoying the moment as a little moan escaped his lips. Apparently, Altaїr had not lost the condom. As he closed his eyes he suddenly grew aware of the crinkle of the condom package, even though it was almost just a distant blur of noise. He could feel how Altaїr was slowly rolling the condom down his shaft with practiced ease and the little jealous voice in his head wondered how many men he had had in his bed before.

Malik's breath came out in a rush and all he could do was to throw back his head into the mattress when his cock all of the sudden breached Altaїr and was slowly engulfed by slick tightness. It only slowly dawned on him that he had not prepared Altaїr - and it took a moment longer for him to realize, that Altaїr had probably done so as he had been under the shower for ages. Sneaky bastard. He could feel his cock throbbing in excitement as he imagined how Altaїr had shoved his own fingers inside, one by one, slowly easing them in, until he was wide enough for Malik to take him. He wondered if he had palmed himself while doing so, but now Altaїr's own cock was rock hard and lay flat against his stomach. As Malik dared to look at his face again, Altaїr seemed to have lost himself while comfortably seated on Malik who suddenly grabbed don tightly to Altaїr's forearms.

It did not take long for Malik to get used to the lazy grinding of Altaїr's hips as the other man started to move finally. Slowly he released Altaїr's arms and his hands fell to dig into the pliant flesh of Altaїr's ass again, alternating between tightening and releasing during the short recess.

»I like men in uniforms.« Altaїr needlessly informed Malik while shallow rocks of his hips send gentle waves of pleasure down Malik's dick, but by now, Malik had understood as much. Altaїr's palms were spread flat across Malik's chest and gripping onto the fabric of his muscle shirt. It was heavenly and oh so very easy to just lose himself in Altaїr's rocking motions, but it took Malik no longer than a few heartbeats now to turn the tables and pin Altaїr down underneath him only to start a thorough plunge into pleasure. That was what Altaїr had wanted from the first place and Malik knew this and he made it all the more clear as he accepted Malik quickly between his slender thighs and arched up into each toll of hips that tore husky moans from his lips.

Every one of his thrusts came down with a soft pant and Altaїr pushed back just as hard to the point where Malik though that he was not fucking Altaїr, but that Altaїr was fucking himself on Malik. He was just a tool, but for once, the thought made him thrust even harder, picking up the tempo mercilessly. As he managed to pry the first cries of pleasure from Altaїr, he knew that there would be no sleep for any of them tonight.

It did not come as a shock to him though that Altaїr refused to being bound to one place and one position and so they were moving from the bed as fast as they had reached it. He watched the young starlet as he fit himself onto the wide windowsill that led towards the street and did not need to guide Malik into a position of his liking and Malik did not care if anyone would be able to see them. In an instant Malik was upon him again, shoving his own hungry cock back into that much alluring heat between Altaїr's oh so enticing legs. They fucked like lovers that they were not and would never be, but for once Malik could not bring himself to feel regret. The thought that he had lost to Altaїr's stupid little game did not cross his mind while he pulled and pawed at Altaїr and drove himself into that body which accepted him as willingly as if it had waited for a long time just for him.

He wanted to deny, at least to himself, how taken he suddenly was by the form of this man's body.

He mapped out the planes of his torso, smoothes up his sides, counting each ridge and rib. Altaїr pushed into his hands in earnest. His right hand slowly slithered up to Altaїr's neck where his pressure against his hammering pulse hurled the actor into a moment of apprehension as it seemed. Malik was lulled into a state of bliss once he saw the wanton look in those cursed amber eyes. Malik did not remove his wandering hand and his eyes covertly pore over every dip and swell of Altaїr's straining body. He dipped his head just enough to see where he was fucking into Altaїr's body and felt the heat of the other's breath was across his ear before he bit down on the soft and tender skin, making Malik shiver with desire. His ragged breaths blew over Malik's collarbone and up his chin, just beneath Malik's goatee.

Altaїr's hand was suddenly firm against his nape as he dragged Malik into another mess of a kiss, all tongue and debauched sloppiness. A gruff moan that ripped through Altaїr prompted Malik to shove his tongue further down the man's throat and embed himself deeper into his ass until he felt how Altaїr's malleable body could not hold the sheer weight of his own flesh anymore and Malik lost purchase.

He was all but glued torso to torso with Altaїr for a couple of confusing moments as he pressed Altaїr's back against the cold glass of the window behind him. The burn of amber was alluring as he noticed how Altaїr groped for purchase on the windowsill. His breathing was notched, thighs tense, but his hips persistently worked to the drum of Malik's thrusts. he did not settle for receiving but rolled back to take and take and take, like the greedy little bastard he was. He had long but submitted to being handled roughly, for the time being, yielding into the grip and hard snap of Malik's hips, as Malik's teeth ripped at the scarred lips in hopes of alleviating the mix of pain and pleasure that rough fucking brought.

Altaїr was past salvation by now, as Malik reached for his dick, but Altaїr slapped the hand away and Malik felt yet another amused grin tearing on his own lips. This time it was Malik who had enough of the position and it was him who ripped Altaїr from the windowsill if only to slam him face first into the wall next to the window. Altaїr's knees were buckling already under the weight, but Malik had no mercy as he grabbed his hips so hard that he was sure to leave marks. With no further twisting and turning he commences a steady pace and drove himself into the welcoming pull of Altaїr's body with a sadistic enjoyment and no meager amount of brutish force, but Altaїr's moans and shouts assured him that Altaїr did not find anything to criticize about this situation.

Malik's hold was slipping, though his pleasure was not vocal this time. His hands were too slick with sweat and Altaїr was in a similar state with a fine sheen of sweat layering his body. Malik heaved the last gasps of a losing battle, let go of Altaїr's hips to slither up the dips and heights of his abdominals. Even though he wanted to grab his cock again, he knew better than to shower attentions to it. Sadly he could hardly see Altaїr's face, but witnessed how he tried to get a grip on the wall, panting against the old wallpaper, mouth gaping and saliva pooling beneath his tongue as he gasped wetly. He was clearly lost to the world at this point and Malik felt the ping of satisfaction in knowing that he was responsible for this.

Malik kept his pace with unchecked power and dug into the strength of Altaïr’s body with avarice until Altaïr was pushed over the precipice and into a shuddering climax. Everything started to tighten around Malik until even breathing became a chore, then almost impossible. Through the throes of pleasure, he wondered if it was alright if he would spill inside, even with the condom. His speed faltered for a couple of heartbeats, but Altaïr wore a stern look of disapproval on his face as he turned it just enough for Malik to see. The flash of something bestial in the amber eyes was what finally pushed Malik to his limit. The idiot that Altaїr had portrayed so beautifully was gone and for once, Malik was allowed to see the beast hiding behind the mask of silliness. It was almost too much for him and so he closed his eyes and rode out his orgasm in shallow rocks.

He felt boneless before he picked himself up and untangled his body from Altaїr's, who unceremoniously slithered down to the ground. »Gods almighty.« It was not more than a gasp from Altaїr, but it sufficed - for now.

※※※※※※※

It came as expected that he would not see Altaїr after this fateful night of them rolling around the sheets of his bed - which was too small for Altaїr's liking anyway. He did not really regret this event. He did not regret fucking Altaїr senseless, feeling his unbearable heat around his own cock and how desperately the young man had bucked against his lap in hopes to find release which he had withheld from him over and over again. He did not regret it at all and he did not regret that Altaїr had left his apartment the next morning after having breakfast with him. It had been a one-time thing and it had been good as long as it lasted. Malik was sure that he would never see the guy again now that he had gotten what he had desired, apparently.

That was what he had thought after the first few days had passed without a sign of life from the actor and he had started to ease into the feeling of never hearing from him again. He was okay with how it had turned out. At least this meant that he would not be called to another fire at Altaїr's house anymore just because this idiot wanted to see him like a dumb teenager. Altaїr had gotten what he had wanted and Malik had had a little bit of fun too. All was well.

Two months after he had not heard of Altaїr again, he started to feel itchy.

Every time they were called to a fire he silently hoped it was Altaїr and tried to convince himself that this was only the case because he wanted to tell Altaїr that he did not like being treated like this. It was true. Malik had never been one for one-night-stands. He was not opposed to a little bit of fun, but … Well, it had been different with Altaїr although he was not really able to say why or how. Maybe it was the accident that was connecting them to this day. Somehow, despite his idiotic behavior, he had grown to like Altaїr. And he had known that this was just some stupid game for the starlet. Maybe he just regretted giving into his little game. He had surrendered.

And since this night in his little apartment, Malik had been forced to go on with his life as if nothing had happened. Yet, he could still smell Altaїr on his bed sheets, mostly because he had been using Malik's eau de cologne, apparently. Fucking asshole.

※※※※※※※

Altaїr was awakened by heat. For a moment, he just blinked tiredly and did not quite understand the situation he was in. He remembered falling asleep on the couch in his large bedroom after he had been up until late in the night and only came home after midnight. This was not so very unusual and his schedule had been very demanding for the last two months anyway. Such a shame. He rarely even found time to do anything except working with his new role demanding quite a lot from him. As soon as he would find a little bit of spare time again, he would visit Malik, he decided as he curled in on himself a little more.

He almost forgot about the heat that had woke him up at first, but when he opened his eyes again he found them burning and started rubbing them before he sat up. He did not feel too good as he did, though. Something was odd, so he decided to go and figure out what it was. He did not come far. As he got up from his couch he felt himself swaying a little bit. He felt dizzy all of the sudden and could hardly even focus on moving towards the door of his bedroom. Only for a second, he threw a glance at the window above his couch. Outside it was still dark and so cold that his window had little ice flowers on the glass. He was pretty sure that he had not turned on the heater too.

Slowly he shuffled closer towards the door and fought the urge of lying back down and continue sleeping. When he finally reached the door and closed his hand around the doorknob he jolted back in pain immediately. The metal had burned his hand and was glowing hot and suddenly Altaїr felt wide awake. He could smell the smoke, he could see the smoke coming through the gap between the door and his wooden floorboards. Coughing he grabbed his jacket from the armrest of his couch where he had dumped it and pulled out his phone. He had not heard his smoke detectors going off and could only hope that they had, as he dialed the number of the firehouse. At the same instant, he wrapped his burned, right hand in the fabric of his jacket and again grabbed the doorknob to twist it and open the door.

As he ripped open the door to the hallway, he stared right into the blazing inferno that was his home.

※※※※※※※

This time it was not just some little fire that was drawing him and his colleagues to Altaїr’s house. This time it was not just a microwave that had exploded and set the kitchen on fire or the guesthouse burning to a crisp. The entire house was ablaze as they arrived at the streets after worried neighbors had called for help. Altaїr's car was parked in the driveway - a good sign that the actor was home.

»Fuck« The word escaped Malik, only muffled by his helmet. »He is in there.« It was just a hunch. He could not know for sure. It was very much possible that he had managed to escape the flames. Not even Altaїr would risk being burned alive in this deathtrap only to get Malik's attention. And yet, Malik did not even know if this was just another one of his little accidents gone horribly, horribly wrong. What if he was trapped? What if he could not get out any more? What if he was already dead?

He was not alone as he decided to go inside, but it was almost completely impossible to do so anyway. His colleagues started fighting the flames from outside as best as they could while Malik made his way inside the large house. The flames made it almost impossible to walk inside and he knew in what danger he was venturing just to save this idiot once again. It was the last time, as he decided slowly moving forward and trying to extinguish as much of the flames as he could while moving. It was impossible to say where Altaїr was if he was in fact still inside. The bedroom was his best guess and for once, he was lucky that he had already been to the house so often that he knew where the bedroom was.

But soon Malik had to acknowledge that he could not walk towards the bedroom. The stairs were completely broken down by now and so Malik escaped outside again. It was only then that he heard the calls for help for the first time.

Malik followed the voice, sure that it was coming from upstairs. »I need a ladder!« He barked at his colleague and was sure that at least one of them would come after him with said ladder. Malik circled the house, closely listening to the voice, even though it was almost impossible over the sound of the raging flames and the voices of his colleagues, shouting orders or request at one another. The ambulance arrived somewhere behind him in the middle of the street and drowned every other sound with its siren. And yet Malik was adamant to find Altaїr.

As he reached the back garden and looked up the facade, he saw the opened window that belonged to Altaїr's bedroom. It was too high up for the young man to climb down and the fire coming from one of the windows on the ground floor made it too dangerous. He was trapped, but Malik ran forward without hesitation. He could still hear him call for help, but could not see him and as his colleagues finally arrived with the ladder, Altaїr's voice had died off.

Malik did not wait for his colleagues to stabilize the ladder and he did not care for it either. He almost jumped at the metal leaning against the crumbling facade and climbed up as fast as he possibly could with the heavy equipment he was carrying. Already he was drenched in sweat, his heart racing in his chest and he needed to remind himself to breathe calmly and steadily even though it was almost impossible. As he reached the open window he did not waste a second to climb inside. The smoke was thick in the room and the flames had already devoured the couch that stood a little closer to the bedroom door. The curtains of another window were gone up in flames too and the glass was surely about to burst. It was hard to see through the thick cloud of smoke that was lingering in the air, but Malik had his eyes directed to the floor and, thankfully, he found Altaїr lying on the wooden floorboards not too far off from his entrance.

He could not see if he was still breathing, but Altaїr's eyes were closed and this time he was sure that it was no fake. He dragged him up, not hesitating to lift him on his arms for once and did not even feel the weight of the young man as he had last time. There was no time to search for a pulse or anything of that matter. As he reached the window one of his other colleagues, Rauf, was already there to help him. And then everything went down in a blur. Malik could not even tell anymore how they managed to get Altaїr into safety, but they did. It was Malik who finally carried him towards the ambulance, running with Altaїr on his arms as if he would weigh nothing more than a feather as the house was crumbling down and slowly collapsing in on itself.

He almost did not want to give him over to the paramedics as he arrived near the ambulance, but as he did, he could hardly pry his eyes away from the young man after he had placed him down onto the stretcher lying on the ground.

»Malik« Rauf’s voice almost made him jump in surprise, as his friend put a hand on his shoulder. »Malik you should sit down for a moment.« Of course, he should. He was exhausted and he himself had inhaled quite a bit of smoke too. It was his own fault, of course. Slowly, unwillingly, he sat down on the ground, slumping down on the asphalt of the road as if it was the most normal thing to do and ripped off his helmet to just discard it carelessly to the side. He was sure that he had never felt like this before during his career. He had seen so much chaos and havoc and suffering already and yet, now, his knees felt weak.

However, he almost jumped up again, as he heard the coughing coming from the stretcher on which Altaїr was lying sprawled out on the ground for the time being. His eyes were open as Malik managed to have a glimpse at Altaїr, now that one of the paramedics moved just enough. They did not waste time to lift the stretcher with Altair onto its legs so that they could move him more easily inside the ambulance. Malik could only watch. For a second he was sure that Altaїr caught a glimpse of him, but then he was sure that he had only imagined it.

As Malik slowly stood up again he felt dizzy and unstable on his own two feet. He watched as the paramedic who was by Altaїr's side applied an oxygen mask to Altaїr's stupid face. He was doused in grime from head to toe, but this time, as Malik stepped closer towards the ambulance and watched them work, he was sure that Altaїr had noticed him. His amber eyes suddenly rested upon Malik's face and the next words escaped him before he could even think about them.

»I’m coming with.« He addressed the paramedics, but looked at Rauf, before he climbed inside the ambulance. »He has no family here … Someone should tag along.« It was a stupid little excuse and he was sure that his friend knew this. He had noticed Malik's little mood swings ever since the last fire in Altaїr's house for certain and if anyone could understand him, then it would be Rauf. The older male just nodded and shortly thereafter the doors of the ambulance were shut behind Malik. His hands were a little shaky, as he sat down on the bench next to the stretcher, while the two paramedics got into the driver and passenger's seat.

Silence hit him with all its might and as he now sat inside this truck and just stared at Altaїr's face, he was not sure what to do or say or make of the situation. He wanted to grab Altaїr's hand but didn't even dare to. Hell, they had fucked one time and yet he was behaving like some love-struck little girl in here. He should be with his colleagues and not with this idiot.

Altaїr coughed behind his mask again, before he started to draw in shaking breaths of air and it took Malik a moment until he noticed that Altaїr tried to talk. »Rest.« Malik chided him immediately. »You are going to be okay.« He felt once again as he had when he had first arrived at the site of the accident over one year ago and could not say why that was.

As Altaїr tried to remove the mask from his face, he grabbed his hand to stop him, but Altaїr managed to pull the mask away just little enough to that he could speak. »Malik« He suddenly gasped and his voice sounded incredibly hoarse and thick, not to mention how high he looked, his eyes wide and his pupils big. But before Malik could say anything, he continued with a small little idiotic grin on his stupid grimy face that made his teeth shine even whiter than usually. It looked ridiculously. »My heart…« He continued but needed to draw in a deep breath again before he could continue. » _burns_ for you.«

Malik just stared at him. He could do nothing else. While Altaїr's grin remained and even widened a bit, Malik Al-Sayf was speechless and that not because of this ridiculous declaration of unending and undying love from the starlet, but because of the sheer stupidity of the situation.

»Maybe I should douse you in water then.« Malik found himself murmuring before he grabbed the oxygen mask and let it snap hard on Altaїr's mouth and nose again. He enjoyed as Altaїr winced in pain, just a little. »Fucking idiot.«

Altaїr's laughter behind the mask sounded almost like a cough and Malik could hardly fight the small grin pulling on his own lips as he drove one grimy hand through his hair.


End file.
